<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Plunge by cresserelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045560">Deep Plunge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserelle/pseuds/cresserelle'>cresserelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kontaria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Affectionate Insults, Banter, Beach Sex, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Maledom, Gentle femdom, Happy Sex, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Middle Ages, Multiple Orgasms, Ocean, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Princes &amp; Princesses, Summer, Switching, Teasing, gfd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserelle/pseuds/cresserelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Gabrielle has run away from her harsh homeland. Aerin, the boy she's eloped with, is eager to show her some new things.</p><p>She's never seen the sea, so they go there for a little swimming lesson. They strip off their clothes, get into a sheltered cove, and go over the basics; then they lie down on the sand with their heads at each other's thighs and- </p><p>Wait a moment. This isn't swimming. This is oral sex!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kontaria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Plunge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright hot day in late July and Princess Gabrielle, a descendant of the royal house of Harmen, was standing naked on the sea shore.</p><p>This, to be sure, will make the reader suspicious. The noble Kingdom of Harmen, the gods' beloved country, is as landlocked as it is puritanical. It is no business of any well-born lady of that land to be naked, and certainly not by the seaside, and most certainly not while being embraced from behind by an equally naked young man.</p><p>Did I mention the equally naked young man? His name was Aerin, and he was mostly an ordinary Kontarian boy. This in turn shouldn’t make the reader too suspicious. The free land of Kontaria being famously very much neither landlocked nor puritanical, you'd quite expect their ilk to spend their July days on a beach with naked people in their arms. Still, when said naked people belong to a princely line of a hostile kingdom, the reader may nonetheless insist on an explanation.</p><p>It is kind of a long story. At its heart though, it’s just a classic girl meets boy tale: there's a girl of noble birth with a rebellious streak and a dislike for her marriage prospects; there's a boy from that mysterious woodland by the sea with a head full of sagas and a talent for ending up in trouble; girl meets boy, girl fucks boy, girl elopes with boy. There are some complications to the whole thing, such as a two-day horseback chase and also that part where they almost burn down a castle tower, but that's the gist of it.</p><p>The rest is straightforward: boy realises girl has never seen the sea, boy borrows two horses to ride down to the coast, boy takes girl to a secluded beach. Boy suggests they dip in, girl points out that their clothes will get wet, before she even finishes speaking boy is already wearing nothing but a leather wristband and a coaxing, toothy grin. Girl rolls her eyes and grabs at her shirt.</p><p>So, here we are.</p><p>A wave crashed, slid over the sand, and lapped at Gabrielle's ankles. She felt the water wash the grains from under her feet, unbalancing her a little, drawing her in. The sea was a picture of natural beauty unlike any she'd seen; the sheer vastness of the open water stirred some unknown, gleeful thrill inside of her. To her left and right, the wooded hilly shores of Kontaria spread wide. Facing an infinite horizon, a salty breeze on her skin, she felt strangely close to everywhere in the world at once.</p><p>"What do you think?" he asked by her ear.</p><p>"Aerin, this..." Livid sunlight danced on the waves, leaving in her eyes opalescent afterimages. "This is fucking awesome," she said.</p><p>He laughed, kissed her neck, and hugged her tighter. He'd always really liked her way with words. </p><p>"I can't get over that colour," she continued. "Have you ever seen anything so fucking blue?"</p><p>"Your eyes," he offered. They both cringed, the sensation rather like that toothache you get when you bite into something way too sweet. She reached up behind her and wrapped her hands around his head.</p><p>"That was awful," she said. "Thanks."</p><p>The two of them were also, to be honest, a picture of natural beauty, although this picture was exciting in a slightly different way. She’d recently turned nineteen; he was a few months younger. Her body was graceful, long-limbed, and toned. Her blond hair only reached halfway down her neck nowadays, as she had to cut it on their escape from Harmen (long story), but that diminished neither her charm nor the way her expression, never lacking the self-confidence of a princely bloodline, made people slightly weak in the knees. Her breasts, now exposed so freely before the endlessness of the world, used to attract many longing looks even when covered by layers of modest cloth back in the Kingdom; still now in the capital, long after she'd left, their full and gratifying shape was sometimes the object of fond night-time recollections. He was nothing to look past, either. He was tall and slim, and a life outdoors had imbued his muscles with a subtle strength, lithe and gentle under the skin. His auburn hair fell over his face and neck in strands which he’d long ago lost hope of ever controlling. And he had that wide smile, one that was at once pure and innocent and also strangely liable to arouse impure and uninnocent thoughts in whoever it was directed at.</p><p>Another wave broke. The sea here was free of currents, but even on calm days it could be pretty choppy. The surf was strong, and supplied much crashing and spraying and foaming. This would make for a really fun swim – if you knew how. </p><p>“So how do you feel, Gabrielle? If these waves are too large, there’s a cove just over there…” Gabrielle scoffed.</p><p>“I can handle these! No big deal.” The wave receded, and stole more ground from underneath her. Aerin smiled, let her go, and sped toward the water. The next wave hit him in the shins, and she watched him stumble; he waited for it to turn and flow back, and used its force to drag himself into the sea.</p><p>There was an easy grace in his movements, a confidence engendered by a whole boyhood spent on a lakeside. He turned and beckoned to her from the waves, his chest and stomach coated with water’s shiny glaze.</p><p>It was time for her to admit to herself that she was kind of a shit swimmer.</p><p>In Harmen it is unseemly for a lady to swim, and whenever you do, you’re supposed to wear this sort of a canvas gown that balloons all around you, making you feel like a very well-bred buoy. Of course she’d sometimes sneak to the springs with her friends, and of course a late-night bet to undress and swim across the capital city’s river and back was once famously made and won, but on a whole she was a creature of the land.</p><p>She was, however, a bold creature of the land.</p><p>He watched her walk forward. The waves would give most first-timers a pause. But not Gabrielle, of course. His girl wasn’t one to flinch at the unknown. She walked on until the water reached her knees, got tumbled down by a wave, screamed with glee, and pushed on. As the next wave came she met it head on – hands outstretched, back straight, chest forward – and let it break over her body. She was swept back a few steps but she never fell, and stood dripping and laughing and ready for more. </p><p>He dove down, where the kind sea would hide his blush.</p><p>For a while they stayed in the surf and let it toss their bodies cheerfully about in the shallow water. She was enjoying this more and more, the strange thrill of being exposed to an overwhelming power. Gradually she followed him deeper, where the waves wouldn’t break but just toy with her, lift her up and put her back down on the seafloor. He circled around her on his back, his arms drawing wide, neat arcs. Another wave came, lumbering and dark, and picked her up, and subsided. This time, though, her foot found no ground underneath. </p><p>“Um.” That playful force had displaced her, removed her with ease into its realm. She faced the empty horizon and at once felt very aware that it was in fact a great force, an ancient cosmic force of water unimaginably wide and unfathomably deep, a force absurdly more powerful than any human being. </p><p>Then Aerin swam to her side, and she wrapped her arm around him with some relief. She wasn’t sure if he did something or was it the sea, but when the next wave came and went, her feet found firm ground again.</p><p>“Okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Okay. I just felt a little out of my element.”</p><p>“Let’s head back then.” He brushed the wet hair away from his eyes. “This gets really fun once you have more control.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can see you frolic around like a happy little otter!” She clung onto him, and the water swelled around them, lifted them off the ground again. “Aerin, I need you to teach me how to swim!”</p><p>He grinned, and found his footing. “Sure. Not here, though. To the cove!”</p><p>They scrambled out of the sea. Crossing a sandbank on the beach, after some two minutes they reached the cove, a sizeable round inlet sheltered at its entrance by limestone outcroppings fifteen feet high. The beach was wide around it, with more rocky formations and almost no plants. Among the rocks on the sand, some fishing boats stood moored.</p><p>The water here was calm, and warmer than out in the sea. They walked in waist-deep, and Aerin turned to her. </p><p>“Okay, lesson one is, I guess, floating!”</p><p>“I need to get taught how to float?”</p><p>“It’s harder than it seems! Try to lie down on your back, on the water.”</p><p>She shrugged and did so, but the water failed to support her. She flailed around, tried to bounce up, to raise herself. Then his hands were on her, one between the shoulder blades, one at the lower back, helping her right herself.</p><p>“Relax, Gabrielle. You need to relax.”</p><p>She pointedly squirted out a mouthful of sea water. “I am relaxed!”</p><p>“I need you to be, like, normal person relaxed, not Gabrielle relaxed.”</p><p>She chortled, and jabbed him right under the ribs. “Hey, fuck you, Aerin!”</p><p>He bent sideways and laughed. “Look just stay like this, idiot! Flat on the water, hips up. I’m holding you, you just breathe and try not to move.”</p><p>She gave him a dirty look, lay her head down on the water, and tried to still herself. Her arms and legs insisted on treading some more, but after a while her body realised that it was no longer sinking, and allowed itself to rest. She breathed in deep.</p><p>“Huh,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty relaxing if you allow it to be.” </p><p>“I feel it.”</p><p>“On warm nights I like to lie on our village’s lake like that and just stargaze. Feels like you’re floating through the sky.”</p><p>She smiled at that and closed her eyes. He let her weight out of his hands, barely touching her now. Her hair was splayed floating around her head, billowing to the rhythm of the sea. Her hands were spread wide around her and submerged, and her skin grew greenish as it got deeper; golden wavelet patterns danced on it, following the curves of her body, around her arms, her shoulders, her ribs, her stomach. Her legs were working, unhurried, to keep her hips up. Her hips, sharply defined, would sometimes emerge above the water, together with her mound, skin shining. The two hollows between them would always remain submerged, under that rippling distortion which covered her stomach up to the upturned v-shape of her rib cage, which was confidently afloat with the air of her lungs. The water would try to claim it, but to no avail – it would lap against her skin, and leave behind a sheen that quickly withered to thin shiny lines and isolated droplets. Only when she exhaled would the sea briefly succeed, spill over, and pool between her breasts. Her breasts were lounging, soft and firm, atop her ribcage; a cooler breeze passed and stirred upon them a gentle gooseflesh – delicate on their underside, larger bumps around the areolas, whose darker skin crinkled and pulled itself closer. Her nipples were erect, and their very tips were a lighter hue of pink, pointing up to the sky. The pit of her neck was a small silvery pool, and her lips were parted in a crooked smile, and her eyes were open and she was watching him and oh fuck there goes that little moment.</p><p>“Did something distract you?” she asked.  </p><p>“I was scrutinising your posture.”</p><p>“Really? Because it seemed like you trailed off a bit. Do you like my posture?”</p><p>“It’s a very nice posture. You’re a natural swimmer. I’ll be happy to give you regular lessons in our lake.”</p><p>She let her legs down and stood up.</p><p>“Great! You are such an attentive boyfriend!” She stepped up, stood just in front of him, and her smile dangerously widened. “Unless, of course, you have an ulterior motive.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, and looked up. “An ulterior motive? Me? What ulterior motive?”</p><p>She wrapped her elbows around his neck, tilted his head back down, brought her chin up to his, and looked him deep in the eyes. With her hip she sought out his cock, which had for some reason swollen up distinctly during all that posture scrutinising, and with a skilful little upward flick she trapped it between their underbellies as she hugged him close.</p><p>“See, I was just thinking.” There was an edge to her voice that made his blood rush. She pressed into him, and grinded into his cock. “By giving me swimming lessons, you’d get to often have me naked, a little scared, and obedient to your instructions. And I think that excites you a little.”</p><p>She stopped, and her smile was the sweetest of smiles. Between them, his traitor cock twitched and hardened, forcing itself further against their bodies. </p><p>“…Okay, yeah. Maybe that excites me a little bit.”</p><p>She ruffled his hair. “You are deplorable, boy. I should knee you in the balls.”</p><p>Now he smiled back. “Nah, you wouldn’t really hold this against me.”</p><p>“Oh? Why?”</p><p>He leaned on her and brought his face right up close with hers, until he could see nothing but her eyes, two circles of clear sheer black ringed in kaleidoscopic blue, looking right back into him at no distance at all.</p><p>“Because the idea of you being naked, a little scared, and obedient to me excites you a little too, Gabbie.”</p><p>Laughter flashed in her eyes. She’d forgotten that he read her a little too well for his own good. </p><p>“You little fuck,” she said. Teasing her back when she was in the mood to tease him! This was unacceptable and deserved punishment. With one sleek move she slid her leg behind his knee and gave him a strong push on the chest and he fell backwards, going under with a loud splash and a smug grin. “You bastard!” she shouted, chortling, after him. She slapped the water. “Where are you? Come up here and fight me!” Suddenly she felt his arms reach around her knees. “Oh, fuck-“</p><p>She crashed down, and the sound of a million bubbles boomed muffled in her ears. An instant later Aerin grabbed her bodily and lifted them both up, and as they broke the surface he kissed her on the mouth. She grabbed at him, sank her fingers hard into the muscles of his shoulders, and kissed back; and it was a very definitive, tongue-twisting kiss, and the swimming lesson was now very over.</p><p>Aerin opened one eye. The beach was secluded, but not deserted – footprints criss-crossing the sand and the moored boats gave evidence of occasional passers-by from the nearby villages. He wanted a spot with assured, uninterrupted privacy.</p><p>Over at the entrance to the cove, above piles of shining boulders and tide pools, a stone arch supported an overhang of rock which looked from here to open into a cavern facing the sea. </p><p>He let go of her and grabbed her hand.</p><p>"Come on," he said. "Let's get to that cavern."</p><p>She laughed, and a happy thrill seized her insides; and yet she stalled, resisting his pull. The boy hasn’t yet been messed with enough!</p><p>"Why would we?"</p><p>"Take a guess, Gabrielle." She let them move forward.</p><p>"I literally can't think of any reason!"</p><p>"I'm sure you can't." She caught up with him and wrapped her arm around his waist.</p><p>"Good sir, don't be cross with me!" She always spoke with an accent of a Harmeni noble, but now she suddenly exaggerated it, bent it to its limits. "I am but a city girl, and not so wise in the ways of the sea as you are!"</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake."</p><p>She timidly stroked his chest and cuddled up to his shoulder. "I am sure you have a good reason to withhold the secret of the cavern from me, good sir. I know that whatever surprise you have for me is innocent and decorous!" Maybe it was a skill she acquired hiding her many illicit adventures back in Harmen, but she certainly was a very good actor. Her eyes simply radiated a naïve innocence. The water got shallower, reaching up to their thighs.</p><p>"But hark!" With a quick move she seized his cock as it surfaced. "My good sir, why is the manly member of your body so large and hard! Is it afflicted by some seaborne malady?" He had already developed a thing for the upper-crust Harmen accent, having heard many wonderful and dirty things whispered in it over that summer, and he kind of hated how much this overblown version was turning him on. He throbbed helplessly under her fingertips.</p><p>"Gabrielle, it is simply pointing me north. Do you really know nothing about life at sea?"</p><p>"How marvellous! Is this how sea captains shew directions to their hardy crews?"</p><p>"Exactly thus, yes." She looked up at him with absolutely genuine amazement, and gave him a deliberate little stroke.</p><p>"Oh, valiant sir, how I long to watch your manly member marshal forth seamen! It must be such a romantic sight!"</p><p>He stopped, and rolled his eyes up to the very sky. </p><p>"I give up," he announced. She couldn't hold down laughter anymore.</p><p>"But sir, take heart!" She tugged at his shaft. "We're almost at the cavern! Show me its wondrous secrets! Sir!"</p><p>Either her words or her tugging had an effect, because they both got out of the water and climbed the boulders along the grey stone face, their feet launching in instant retreat the tiny fish in the crevices. Soon they ascended to the stone arch, and the cavern came into their view.</p><p>It was perfect for their innocent and decorous intentions: it was closed off from three sides by smooth limestone walls and open wide towards the sea, and both the arch and a wide rocky column in front of it gave it a sheltered, indoors feel. Its ceiling was at about twice a man's height, and its width and depth were greater still. The floor was covered with damp and tightly-packed sand; sometimes, a determined wave would breach the front rocks and smoothen it out.</p><p>She walked up to the middle, her footprints marking the virgin sand. By the wall, a large olive-green crab saw her approach and made itself scarce. She lay down on her back and hummed with approval.</p><p>"This place is great," she said. He followed her and knelt by her side. </p><p>"We've definitely had sex in worse," he said, and she laughed (long story). "You've dropped your accent thing, by the way."</p><p>She glanced at his cock, patted his leg with the back of her hand, and gave him The Look.</p><p>"I'm out of jokes. Let's fuck."</p><p>He really, really, really liked her way with words.</p><p>She propped herself up on her elbow and took him in her hand. He honoured her touch with a small bead of precum; she lapped it up, delicately, the taste oddly sweet after the salt of the sea. Then, tip of tongue to tip of cock, she teased his slit, ran along it with featherlike pressure. He groaned, and leaked onto her some more. He looked down at her reclining body, at her tilted hips, and then he knew what he wanted to do.</p><p>He leaned down and mirrored her, lying on his side. With one hand he reached between her thighs from behind and brought his lips close to her mound. On her end, she gave a low, approving giggle. Seemed like they were both a little hungry from that swim. She twisted her back, her hips now facing up and her buttocks pinning his wrist to the sand, and she threw her legs wide open. Her tongue, meanwhile, moved underneath his glans, inviting itself into its sensitive ridge.</p><p>She was in no hurry, and neither was he. He closed his eyes and first kissed her skin around her hips, her inner thighs, her mound, circling closer. His fingers spread wide and lazily massaged her around her outer lips. She stirred, a little sign of impatience. Her clit was alerted to his warmth, of his pressure nearby, and demanded some as well. But to be fair, she was for now denying him too, leaving his head behind and licking him with deliberate slowness along his shaft.</p><p>Finally her outer lips were surprised with a soft kiss, and then parted with his fingers. He took a fond look at her, swollen, exposed, delicate, and eager. With the tip of his tongue he traced the edge of her inner lips, and her breath grew heavier, and voiced with a dreamy note. Down below, or up above, she took her tongue off him, gave his balls a firm kiss, and a moment later his glans was at last engulfed by the warmth of her mouth. In response, he gave her a broad, strong lick, and then finally acknowledged her clit with a little nibble. On his glans, he felt the tremor of her happy whine.</p><p>She’d given up her whole former life when she ran off to Kontaria, all that she’d ever known. She was no longer a princess; she was not sure what she was anymore, a fugitive among free people; at night she would sometimes lie wide awake, staring at the ceiling, and wondering what the fuck had she done. Well, in this daylight all was clear. If she’d stayed in Harmen, she’d have been given up in marriage to a violent brute for the political gain of her family. Instead here she was, giving herself up freely and happily to a likeminded boy with a skilful touch. Whoever she was, she was now truly herself, and on her own terms, and she did have at least one friendly soul around. She cradled his cock with her tongue in appreciation. A likeminded boy with a skilful touch and a great mouthfeel. She’d clearly gained more than she’d given up.</p><p>His lips rested around her clit, and his fingers circled her opening. Her thoughts must have been pleasant – she was positively leaking excitement, wet and slick under his touch. It would be rude to decline such an earnest invitation. His middle two fingers slipped inside her, took a slide down the lubricated walls. He smiled wide at the touch of the familiar flesh, his favourite softness, her intimate depth, their shared joy. His lips pressed, sealing his mouth around her. For a second, she only felt his hot breath – and then, the sucking.</p><p>Deep, throaty moans seized her, his cock still plugging her mouth but left resting unattended on her tongue. She collected herself, gripped his base, and pushed herself deeper onto it, but it was getting harder to divide her attention as waves of pleasure kept flooding in.</p><p>Aerin went on, pushing her harder, gripping her firmer, twisting her body further. Both his arms were pinning her waist to his chest and his mouth was needful, persistent, hungry for her pleasure. Some understanding between them, an electric body language, spurred him on. She felt his two fingers slip out of her – and when they returned, they were three. Her body didn't even consult her brain anymore – faster than thought, she cried out an enthusiastic approval, and her hips jolted towards him on their own.</p><p>Keeping an even pressure on her clit, he pushed his fingers in with slow, careful force. Her pink flesh, glistening, was stretched taut, and pressed at him hard from every side. Still, she took his knuckles like the champ she was, and he sank in deeper, push and release, push and release, tiny bit by tiny bit. It was a terrific fullness, almost too much for her to take; then it was too much for her to take; and he read her changing stance, and stopped, right at her limit.</p><p>The intensity of feeling overwhelmed her. She spat his cock out of her mouth, pressed her cheek to the sand, and whimpered. He lifted his head up.</p><p>"Did something distract you?" he asked.</p><p>"Aerin, please." Her voice was high. In the sand, her fingertips were jittering. "You can gloat later, just please don't stop now, please."</p><p>Oh shit. No back talk, no swearing, just an honest and genuine 'please'. He really must have gotten her to some tender and wonderful place. Would be a shame not to exploit that.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>“Please!”</p><p>He breathed hot air at her. “Tell me who you are.”</p><p>She let words escape her unplanned and unbridled, half-laughing at the wicked pleasure of pronouncing them.</p><p>“I am Gabrielle, and I am Aerin’s own little fucktoy.” Around his fingers her juices pooled up, and a droplet dribbled down the inside of his palm.</p><p>“And what do you want?”</p><p>“I want to cum hard for you. I want you to watch me when you make me do it. Please.”</p><p>“Mm. You sound so cute when you beg.” He stole a little kiss on her clit, allowed her to suffer a moment of agonized anticipation, and plugged himself back into her. He was sure she’d make him pay for this later – which, of course, made it even better.</p><p>The muscles of her core tried to clench themselves over his fingers, but were stretched solid, arrested in place – he had her wide open. Her body was contorted, legs and underbelly up, chest sideways, head and arms down. All she could see was the cavern's floor and a bit of open sea – whatever he was doing came to her by touch only.</p><p>The crashing of the waves sounded over her moans. The corner of her mouth dragged itself across the sand as she grinned. She went louder, on purpose; and louder still, and to the top of her lungs, for the sheer joy of expressing her arousal with the full power of her voice; and a wave crashed over the rocks, and water slid into the cavern, slowly, just up to her outstretched fingertips; and in this moment, all this being too much to take, she came.</p><p>He could see it, watch it happen directly in his face. She bucked, hip bones rising sharp under her skin around him. The sinews of her inner thighs surged, tense, pushing up. Again, her muscles tried to clench around him, but nothing would budge, and she convulsed helpless against his fingers; and this helpless struggle drew her even wilder, pushed her to cum even harder. Her voice crashed and her body floundered, fishlike, in his arms. He held tight onto it, riding it out with her, bathing himself in the glory of her orgasm. It was a great, long, timeless moment of pure embodied emotion. Finally, at length, the wave subsided. She went limp in his arms. He slipped his fingers out, gave her clit a goodbye kiss, and knelt up.</p><p>She turned to her side with her back to him and curled up a little. There was sand in her hair, there was sand all over her skin. Her shoulder blades were rising softly with her breath, and she looked completely spent. He smiled with pride. He loved reducing her to this state, a happy little pile of quivering mess.</p><p>He scuttled over, placed his hands on her waist and her shoulder, and rocked her gently.</p><p>“Gabrielle! You okay down there?”</p><p>She unravelled a little. “I’m gonna learn stonemasonry,” she slurred.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m gonna learn stonemasonry, and I’m gonna get a huge bloc of marble, and I’m gonna carve a monument to that fucking mouth of yours, and I’m gonna put it in the central square in the village.”</p><p>He laughed. “That’s horrifying.”</p><p>She stirred, and slinked upwards, and knelt up beside him. “I don’t care. That’s what I’m gonna do.” She brushed the sand off her face. “Damnit, I’m all covered in this shit…”</p><p>“Here, let me!” He reached for her breasts and cleaned them up very thoroughly, patting at them, rubbing them, running his fingertips between them and under them, wiping them with his hands many times over. She got the whole rest of her body reasonably clean, and he still looked nowhere near done.</p><p>“Are they to your satisfaction yet?” she asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I better lick them clean, just to be sure.”</p><p>His glee was just so pure. She couldn’t even be mad at him for making her say all that embarrassing fucktoy shit. Still, as she watched his bright eyes, a strong urge awakened in her. An urge to make the cutie blush, and squirm, and whimper. </p><p>She leaned in and gave him a kiss, and stood up.</p><p>“You’ll do that later. Now I need you by that wall.”</p><p>He looked up at her. “Yeah? Why?”</p><p>She put her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes, with a slight smile. “Up, boy.”</p><p>And just like that, all his insides were afloat among sunny clouds.</p><p>It was something in her eyes, or maybe her voice, or maybe the way she carried herself. Whatever it was, she had that thing. She had a whole lot of that thing. He was swept in, displaced, as if by a great force, a beautiful, youthful, ancient, cosmic force. </p><p>His frame of mind switched in a single heartbeat. His playfully teasing arousal flared into something fervent and serious. He was suddenly very aware how hard he was, how he ached for her, and how devastatingly desirable she was. A zealous wish to obey her filled him, thick and warm and syrupy. He got up.</p><p>She saw the change in his face, and her heart beat faster. Fucking hell, he was disarmingly adorable, with that ardent expression and that yielding energy. She could just eat him alive.</p><p>Which, pretty much, was the plan.</p><p>He wouldn’t move, or take his eyes off her. He knew she could read him, and he wanted to be read. She placed her hands on his chest and gave him a little push, guiding him to the back wall of the cavern. He gave in to her lead and walked backwards, simply enjoying her will imposed over him, the strange thrill of being exposed to an overwhelming power. It was moments like this when he wondered if there wasn’t something to that whole royalty bullshit, that perhaps there was some magical force in her bloodline that captivated him so sweetly. But then he looked into her face, and ditched the thought. No, this was just Gabrielle being Gabrielle.</p><p>His back met up with the rock. She had to put her hand on the back of his head to protect it from taking a hit. He was beyond such details right now. </p><p>She ruffled his hair, and discovered that the sea salt allowed her to model it. She played with it for a moment, shaping it in a way she liked. Then she placed her hands back on his chest and watched him.</p><p>He gaped at her, lips parted. His lean body was tense, his cock trembled with his pulse. His ribcage was rising and falling heavily. His heart hammered at her. He was the image of submission and arousal, vulnerable and proud and delicious, graceful and masculine and yearning. It was all well that he wished to be consumed by her fire; he certainly made an enticing piece of fuel.</p><p>She stopped chewing on her lip and spoke.</p><p>"So, Aerin, what you're going to do is you're going to stand here, like a good boy that you are..." She took his chin in her hand, tilted his head up, gave him a niggling kiss under his jaw, and whispered into his ear: "...and you're just going to enjoy yourself while I play with my pet cock."</p><p>His little suppliant sigh seemed to say that yes, this was exactly what he was going to do.</p><p>She kissed him behind the ear, and with her lips she traced the muscle that started there, went along his audibly swallowing throat, and ended up at his collarbone. She went down on her knees, made herself comfortable, tried to brush behind her head the long hair that was no longer there (long story), and looked at his cock.</p><p>There was just something inherently pleasing about its shape, from the sleek curves of its head to the bulging smoothness of its shaft. It always aroused in her a keen wish to feel it with the inside of her body.</p><p>"Now, where were we...," she muttered, and put it in her mouth.</p><p>He let out a loud, closed-lipped moan. She surrounded him, and his nerves were lit up by a tender suction. He pushed his fingertips hard against the limestone. In front of him the waves were dancing, sun-bright in the reddish haze of his half-closed eyelids.</p><p>She bobbed her head back and forth and enjoyed the feeling of his shaft sliding on her lips, the fullness brought on by his girth, the exhilarating feeling of holding something so sensitive and so hotly alive in her mouth. Her hand reached down and she started touching herself, her appetite whetted. She took more of him, let his head rub against her soft palate until her throat constricted in a partial gag. Well, that was as far as her mouth went. She looked down. There was still a length of perfectly good cock left outside, between her lips and his base. This wouldn’t do. She really, really liked Aerin. She really, really wanted all of Aerin. </p><p>She spat his cock out, licked it clean of the frothy coating of spit and precum, and took a deep breath. She used to give the best head in all of Harmen (two independent opinions), but she’d fallen out of practice. Then again, this cock was way too tasty to let that stop her. She went back at him with grin determination.</p><p>She took him as far as she was comfortable doing, and waited. Her throat felt its approach and resisted, but not too strongly – her sex drive overriding her gag reflex in a showdown of primal instincts. She slid her tongue out, against the underside of his shaft, to unclutter the way. Carefully, slowly, she took him deeper.</p><p>See, easy does it. Her distrusting throat warmed up to his presence. Now let’s get you past—</p><p>Her soft palate contracted and her uvula bounced back, squirting forward a stream of spit and hitting the back of her throat with a distinct whirr. Her trachea instinctively closed. Caught off guard, she stopped and shut her eyes. </p><p>Gah! Cock hunger made her clog her airway! Clearly could make him cum by calm licking. You care-lacking girl, all agog craving guy girth up your gills. Quickly gulping a goodie can cue debacle! Recall a court chronicle claim, ol’ King Carl croaking long ago gagging on a conger, medical corps bungling help, a clique o’ quacks. Care or you gon’ pull a Carl-like coup, here, among a gaggle o’ cockles an’ gulls. Okay come, curb your quibbling. Keep cool an’ you’ll gobble him all.</p><p>She adjusted her angle and opened her eyes. Her palate tentatively calmed down. She remembered legends of the islands far south of Redona, in whose rainforests they said enormous snakes lived that could eat a man whole. She loosened her jaw. Yeah, that’s what she was. A man-eating snake. She quickly asked for guidance from whichever god looked over sword swallowers at market fairs, and took him deeper in.</p><p>His toes curled up as his glans was immersed in the tightness of her throat. He moaned and watched himself disappear in that gorgeous mouth. It went easy now. Gabrielle moved on, going slow for fun now rather than for caution. The flat of her hand massaged her clit, and her fingers curled and glided inside her. Her throat settled on enjoying his cock, the spreading, throbbing massage from within, and she felt in vivid detail the surface of his taut skin as it slid past her lips and her tongue. Right in front of her she saw his trimmed pubic hair, lightly frosted with sea salt. She angled her head up a little bit, and they caught eye contact. Her tongue reached the end of his shaft and, caressing his underside, splayed itself over the front of his balls. Her upper lip touched down on his mound. She pressed still a little further, pushing herself onto his body. And then she finally stopped, raised her eyebrows, and her eyes smiled triumphantly.</p><p>His heavy breathing was broken by a sort of an enamoured chortle. She glided her free hand over his abs, closed her eyes, and felt.</p><p>Her mouth, her jaw, and her throat were pried wide open, stretched over him. He was hard and hot and fulfilling, a perfect treat to probe into her neck, to fill her up with his excited heartbeat. She felt completely connected to his body, could herself feel his arousal, heavy, rich, unbearably blissful. His abs shook under her hand as his ragged breath danced on his diaphragm and sang desperate on his vocal cords. He was suspended in an orgasm-like tension, all muscles trilling with euphoric intensity. And the centre of that intensity was lodged in her throat, so intimately close that it felt like it belonged to her own body.</p><p>It was this intimacy with him, this communion of a deep, deep kiss, that sent her over the edge. She tensed up whole and her face twisted, and she fought to stay still as another orgasm rocked her body, her obstructed throat only able to deliver a hopeless little squeal. Her eyes teared up.</p><p>She was descended from princes, nobles, even one king a few generations back. Many of them had warred against this land. In this moment of her triumph, she earnestly hoped that there was some afterlife, and that they were all watching her. This is how a proud daughter of the royal line takes on Kontaria. She takes it all.</p><p>Still, it’s difficult to hold all of Kontaria in your airway indefinitely, especially if you just came. Her throat clamped down trying to gasp for air; it was time to let him go. She loosened herself and pulled back. She felt him unplug her, go out of her throat; from her lips, more and more shaft slid out, and then the glans; and then they were two separate bodies again, connected with silvery liquid threads.</p><p>“Whew!” She breathed in greedily, and then gave a low, appeased laugh. Her jaw and the corners of her mouth were stiff. She was lightheaded and thoroughly satisfied. But of course, she wasn’t done yet. The time has come to set Aerin free.</p><p>She looked at him with a smile, grabbed his balls, and gently rubbed them with her thumb. He shuddered.</p><p>“Say my name when you cum,” she said casually, and leaned down to finish him.</p><p>He was close, and this new influx of sensation, her lips moving vigorously back and forth on his length, her renewed, inspired sucking, her tongue lapping and petting him, her hand gripping his balls, her fingers sneaking behind them and pressing into the bottom of his pelvis, this was all too much. His neck arched back, and he whined loudly, and gasped for air.</p><p>“Gabrielle…” he said, and suddenly grinned wide, the play of her name in his mouth filling him with unexpected delight. He repeated it, let his tongue relish its shape, and he felt himself unravel completely.</p><p>She softened the sucking and braced herself. Under her pressing fingertips, the muscles between his legs clenched violently. His body jolted, his shaft inflated in her lips, and he exploded in her mouth, the cum coming in so forcefully and so generously that she brimmed over, let it splutter out and flow all over her chin. In his mouth her name broke down into an agonized, primal cry. Still she never stopped, and kept her steady pace throughout his aftershocks, making sure she got every last drop of him, until his muscles relaxed, and his voice died out, and his cock stood still.</p><p>She let it slip out, and it was a glorious mess, glistening and dripping, coated with his thick, pale semen. The same semen was glazing her chin, and descending down her neck, pooling in its pit, one adventurous shining little trickle dipping all the way down between her breasts. Still, most of it she’d caught in her mouth, and with that she would now play out the final act. She looked at him, opened her mouth wide to show him the mess he’d made, closed it with a pout, and never taking her eyes of his swallowed, slowly, deliberately, fighting it all down; and then she smiled, an innocent modest smile, befitting an exemplary princess.</p><p>This drained all remaining strength out of him. He slunk down to his knees, hugged her, and then keeled over, with her in his arms, onto the cool sand.</p><p>“You okay there?” she asked. He squeezed her tight.</p><p>“Very,” he managed. She squeezed back, found his mouth, and kissed him. Each of them tasted of the other, and neither really cared. They rolled over and lay on their backs, side by side, outer arms touching, and looked at the ceiling, and listened to the waves.</p><p>“Remember,” he said after a long while, “back in Harmen, we said we’d conquer ourselves our own little kingdom by the sea?”</p><p>She smiled at the memory. “Of course.” She rolled her head sideways and looked around the cavern. “It’s even better than I’ve imagined. We’ve messed up the sand, though.” The floor, previously pristine, was now all covered with imprints of various body parts, contorted in various degrees of sexual passion. She lazily pointed to the deep pits in the middle. “I came over there.” She waved at the spot by the wall. “…and over there. And you came over there too. If we compare how deep we dug in our toes, we could see who came harder.”</p><p>He weaved his leg around hers, and brushed the side of her foot with his. “It wouldn’t be fair. See, I’ve got longer toes.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Gabrielle, if I’m going to give you swimming lessons, we always need to have sex beforehand. Otherwise it’s just too distracting.”</p><p>“Yeah, seriously.” She was going to close her eyes, when suddenly she had an idea. “Oh! Oh, oh!” She tapped at his shoulder, excited. “Let’s always have sex as a warmup routine, on the lakeshore! Then we’ll wash and swim both at once!”</p><p>He bit his lip. “Okay, that’s genius.” He rolled his head to face her and smiled. “By the way, you need to take these lessons like three times per day, otherwise it won’t stick.”</p><p>With a wide sweep she lifted her hands above her and crackled her knuckles. “My body is ready. Bring it.”</p><p>She was determined to become a good swimmer. After all, from the first look she took upon the sea, she formed a very strong opinion. She liked it. She really, really liked it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The "long story" behind these two can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054345/chapters/45260920">here</a>, in all its longness and storyhood.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>